Don't let go
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: What are the consequences after your father turns out to be hawk moth ? That's what Adrien will find out This will include a reveal


Marinette felt relief going to school after the reveal that hawk moth was actually gabriel agreste and now that she had his miraculous, there were no more akumas! All she wanted was to help and support Adrien.

Every parisien hated Gabriel now and some of that hate even went against Adrien .He hadn't gone to school in the last couple days but Alya told her Adrien was going today to school , he had even received life threats , she couldn't imagine how someone could hate someone so kind and pure as Adrien but she also couldn't tell how someone so sweet as him could have such a bad would have some sleep knowing how Paris is now a lot safer thanks to her and of course chat noir , without his help she would have never stopped hawkmoth, despite hawkmoth being over She and chat noir despite the last few days seemed a little off and different .they still patrolled as usual.

Adrien went to school pretending it was normal but it wasn't ,he had forced to his father to let him go one last time to school and say goodbye to everyone before he left forever Paris , it would hurt much more having to go without ever saying goodbye to ladybug ,to his friend .Just a few days ago he was praised for defeating hawk moth , he knew it was the right thing to do so why did it feel the so wrong ?

He fought his father ,saved everyone and even looked his father on his cold eyes as he grabbed hawk moths miraculous and gave it to ladybug however couldn't show his face around without being threatened , hero as chat , villain as adrien , he felt punished for something he didn't do , last days went going from safe house to safe house hopping no one spotted him or his father which he despised.

He wondered deep inside if his lady would miss him and what she must think of Adrien the son of her enemy ? The limo had arrived .Adrien said to everyone he has leaving tomorrow for his safety when in reality he was leaving this afternoon avoiding people stopping him or his father from leaving .

The news struck marinette hard as if she just fell down the Eiffel tower, Adrien was hugging and crying and saying goodbye , it wasn't right ,he had nothing to do with it , Marinette wanted to say goodbye but couldn't ,she hid as soon as class ended and everyone was saying their goodbyes ,she couldn't watch Adrien leave forever!

She had said it wasn't fair and fought anyone that said otherwise but just a girl can't change everyone's mind .

He found her ,he needed to say goodbye to her ,he asked alya that took him to marientte , she defended him to anyone that accused him , she might have trouble talking to him but she had no trouble speaking to all adrien haters.

Alya left leaving Marinette alone with Adrien , she had no words because what do you say when the love of your life is leaving ?

He didn't say anything either .He approached her and always looking at her eyes like he was trying to say something , but didn't have any words to do it . He hugged her , she felt his warm embrace and for a second loved it but then she felt a cold in her heart as she realized this was as close as she would ever get to Adrien , they hugged for a eternity but still felt short , she wanted to speak , but it felt wrong , it all felt wrong , she looked at his eyes that had tears and with her look tried to say I will make this right , I will find away but Adrien didn't understand what she meant , and just hold on to the hug , people started coming after him , when they saw him and he left Marinette's arms and ran , she tried to slow them down ,hoping he stayed safe.

After this , time really flew by as she saw it was time for her patrol with chat , she didn't want to go but chat almost made her swear she would be there today.

Chat stayed quiet and kept looking at the watch , he had written a letter , well actually tones but finally settled on just one to give to ladybug saying her goodbye and how he felt and that she would always mean the world to him even if she didn't see him that way , he didn't say why he was leaving but told her it wasn't his choice , he wanted to give her as soon as he saw her but she seemed upset and not herself today so he decided he would find another way to give her.

After a while an normal thief showed up and ladybug felt so tired she just used lucky charm to deal with it and in no time he was stopped delivered to the police this took the five minutes and ladybug about to change back said goodbye to chat

He watched her goo and even though she was distracted today about Adrien when she heard chat calling she turned around .She knew it was dangerous to stay but something in his call felt it was urgent like he was about to tell her why he was acting that way lately.

He looked at her eyes and it was now or never , he smilled like he used to do and said

Nothing ,stay safe okay bugaboo ?

She nodded , she suspected there was something more there but since she was about to distransform she let it slide and preferred to ask him tomorrow.

She got home and went to her window sobb and cry ,she threw her bag away and hugged one of adriens posters

She then heard noise on her balcony and decided to go up there.

She got there and saw cat noir stearing at a letter ,when he saw her he hid the letter behind his back.

She suprised asked what he was doing there and him immediately replied almost like he practiced it before on a mirror.

I am leaving and wanted to say goodbye to you that have been so good and helpful to me and ladybug

Marinete asked nervously :Me ?-Did he knew something?- what do you mean by goodbye ?

You always helped me and LB , were brave , you were a real hero , I have to go and I don't think I can come back , in fact I still wanted to thank alya for everything but I guess I won't have time ,maybe you can thank her for me ?-he smiled but his eyes seemed like they wanted to cry

Sure but why are you leaving ? What about Paris ? And ladybug ? Wait was it something she did ?-millions questions went over Marinette's head but she picked those to ask him .

No , no she didn't do anything -chat replied and Marinete fell with her knees on the ground .

Marinette ,I can't tell you why I have to go but I wanted to say thank you for all you have done and maybe someday I can see you again ,Paris will be safe without me ,ladybug got this , I don't wanna leave but understand I don't have a choice -he slowly aproched her and leaned down looking at her eyes.

She started yelling :

No,no... ,no first Adrien and now ...you .. you don't get ladybug needs you ... We all need you -she was almost about to reveal her identity- please stay! -she begged

Trust me if I could I would but I can't ,can you do me a favor ?

She nodded yes with her head and kept crying

He was about to cry to but promised he would be strong as chat , and wouldn't do it ,he pulled the letter and gave it to Marinete

What is this ?- the tears stopped and she wispered cause barely have any voice left after those screams .

I wrote it for ladybug but I couldn't give it to her , she seemed down today and I didn't want to upset her more . I know you are resourceful and probably can find a way to give it to her please .

Marinete got imidiatly up pushed the letter back to him pressing it against his stomach saying:

You should give it to her your self - she sounded meaner that she wanted to but the sadness in her heart was now turning into anger ,if he wanted to leave her he would have to do it face to face!She meant face to ladybugs face of course.

I can't! I don't have time I am about to leave and she needs to know how I feel ,she needs to know I would never abandon her , that I ...- he wanted to say love but something stopped him

He gently put the letter back into Marinette's hand and grabbed his staff and faced to the balcony ,this was turning out o be more difficult that he hoped - ...please ...give her the letter

Marinete cracked knowing she might not been able to tell Adrien how she felt and that she wanted him to stay but she wouldn't do the same to chat , even if it meant revealing her secret identity .

She opened her mouth and Adrien could feel she was about to say something but there were nothing she could say that could make him stay longer or so he taught .

You promised you would never leave me no matter what happened we would always be a time , how can you break that promise to me ,kitty ?- with a strong and brave voice she spoke like ladybug would .

Chat froze in shock ,his eyes widden as if he was finally understanding everything. He hadn't make that promise to Marinete but to lb instead.

They were in the top of the Eiffel tower , staring at the view after just finished fighting an akuma without using their powers and were talking , ladybug saying they made a great team and that's why they defeated all the villains ,he stared at her and then when she finally noticed it .he looked away and touched her hand , she then faced the view again and he said : promise that we will always be a great team together for eternity , she grabbed his hand and kissed it like he did and said :I promise with all my heart if you promise me the same , the both then pound it and ladybug then got up and left saying she had other things to do .

°°°°°°back to present chat and Marinete°°°°

Ladybug- he wispered

Yes now please tell me to my face why you are leaving ? I just told you who I was ,.

He couldn't turn around to face her,it made so much sense she was ladybug , she was brave , determined, kind and protective ,he already noticed her hero potential but didn't know she was already a hero ,his hero ,his love jumped away pretending it didn't affect him and keept going , Marinete then just wriped the letter out and read it:

"My dear ladybug

When I am with you it feels like magic

I knew you were my destiny

But unfortunately I have to go

Don't ask me why

Although I believe and choose to think that someday I will find my destiny back and we might be able to get together

As for now I lack the words to finish this letter

There is so much I wanted to know about you like why do you smell like delicious freshly backed cookies ? Do you like jagged stone ? why do you hate chloe and liars?what do you do for fun , what is your favorite ice cream ,... And most important who you are?

Because...

...I wanted to tell you why I loved you

was it your gorgeous blue hair , big pink lips , your sweet ponytails , Bluebell eyes?

No

it was so much more it was your braveness your goodness and your unselfishness and all those quirks too like

your stubbornness , your crazy plans.

You might never seem me as the guy you love or want and I am fine with all of that because the times he had , the battles we fought...

Will always be the moments I cherish the most , thank you my lady for giving me the chance to love someone like you even though I never saw you without the mask I knew you and loved all of you

Silly kitty in love with a ladybug

Please forgive me "

Chat sat at a roof a block away from Marinete , he couldn't look at her blue eyes knowing she had been his partner all along , he could have asked her out , go to movies , hug her ,even play videogames with her.

He looked at the lucky charm bracelet now realizing it was a real Lucky charm made by marientte aka ladybug, he hope it some how also had magic and some way we could stay in Paris.

At least he knew she didn't blame him or hated him after she defended him and the hug they shared as Adrien and marientte.

He finally knew who she was , and she blantly told him , that was not the reaction he imagined having or the setting he planned.

Marientte realized chat noir was telling the truth,she convinced her self he was flirtatious and couldn't imagine how deep his feelings went

She saw tikky upset and she didn't care just said : i am sorry tikky but who is cat noir ? I know you know

Tikky barely had time to decide if she should tell marientte or not before :

Sorry Tikky ,spots on

She rushed to find that alley cat , he couldn't just leave her a romantic note and then disappear ,

She saw him but he didn't notice her and kept going and she kept following , he wanted to distransform close to the airport so no one would see him as adrien still had to be far from people's sight not to spoil his identity as chat , he saw two plains abandoned and since one was open he very carefully hoped in ,ladybug assuming that chat was going to leave now on the plane rushed in and found Adrien standing there like he was seeing a ghost

She felt lost , she hoped to find chat and confront him about the letter but she found Adrien instead suprised to see her , would she tell Adrien her true feelings for him right now or look for her partner hiding somewhere in that plane.

He understood she had followed him but did she knew he was chat ? And would she hate chat a little more if she knew.

Adrien -she started , she had made her decision , she kissed Adrien not caring what he was going to say or think but then quickly stopped just as he was about yo kiss her back and said:

I need yourrr...r help to find chat noir have you seen him ?

That was the first time he rememberded sharing a kiss with ladybug , he was about to leave but insisted on the kiss , his phone was ringing and he just ignored it and ladybug kept asking for chat because if she let him kiss her then she wouldn't want it to stop and chat would be gone forever , for her , for Paris she had to avoid kissing the man of her dreams.

She began searching for chat in the luggage compartiment , in the seats and Adrien couldn't go away knowing she was so desperate for him , he had to find a way to say even if it meant abandoning his father , he had already pretty much abandoned adrien so he wouldn't miss his son not as much as ladybug did Adrien and chat would be missed by his friends and by parisians and most importantly by ladybug .

What are you looking for ? -he smirked while pretending to search behind a chair

I told you Adrien I am looking for chat - Marinette didn't notice she was talking to Adrien or that she was still ladybug or her attitude .

Adrien then took a breath and said:

I hoped you were looking for a Silly kitty in love with a ladybug ?(he hoped or felt she had read the letter otherwise why would she be there ?)

What did you say ?- she turned around

She looked at Adrien carefully now as if she could finally fit the peace's of the puzzle

Chat - she jumped to his arms forgetting it was adriens arms for a second .

But the happiness in both their eyes faded as she realized that she was in love with chat /Adrien and he looved her back but he was going away.

She wispered stay and she seemed to listen a small I will between the kisses she was giving him

She grabbed him and he got suprised when she said:

I have an idea hold on- with him on both arms she took him out of the plain and then gently got her yoyo and started swinging with him on the rooftops of Paris ,being very careful not to let him fall .

She landed on alyas room and she explained that because Adrien was being so attacked she wanted to make a video telling all Paris to forgive adrien and even Gabriel although both Adrien alya and ladybug didn't seem happy to do it.

Ladybug barely could do it but knew it was necessary ,

Ladybug started:

I am here because you have been villains cittizens of Paris just like hawk moth you have been taking advantage of poor Adrien -as she spoke she realized that between her father and she Adrien had picked her , he had choose to do the right thing -he fought against his father neglect with the disappearing of his mother , with being treated like a bad guy by the people he loved and worked for

He was a hero -adrien stared at marientte realising what she was about to say but she knew he was to humble to admit he was cat noir , that was one of the things she liked about him - as we all are here when were trying to help and be the best for our community so doesn't he deserve a second chance ? Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance ?


End file.
